Hollow Heart?
by Exoesqueleto7
Summary: If you were Heartless... I would be Nobody without you


**NOTA: **La frase de la sinopsis NO es de mi autoría; la encontré en una iamgen y desconozco lamentablemente la identidad del autor.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Disney y Square-Enix. Lo mío no es perseguir fines de lucro, yo sólo quiero subirme al tren de los feels.

* * *

**Hollow Heart?**

* * *

Yo soy luz.

* * *

La luz nació de la oscuridad. La claridad de las tinieblas. El todo surgió de la nada.

Del mismo modo, y sin excepción alguna, la sombra nace del resplandor; el eclipse surge del núcleo del astro monarca.

Tu origen puede remontarse a las profundidades del más radiante destello, y la noche en tu alma brotar como una fuente de aguas frescas, impregnadas por la más pura lobreguez concebible...

Y de ser así, ¿cómo podría residir maldad alguna

en tu negro corazón?

* * *

Una pequeña sombra se desprendía de la impenetrable oscuridad que entintaba en su completitud el Corredor de la Oscuridad, como una gota de agua que tímidamente resbala de un témpano monumental ante los albores incipientes de un deshielo inesperado.

Un aroma inconfundible, un aroma irresistible anegaba aquel sitio. Había sido capaz de percibirlo desde los confines del púlsar de oscuridad en el cual había tomado refugio momentáneo junto a mil millones más de los de su estirpe. Sus antenas habían comenzado a vibrar leve, casi imperceptiblemente dentro de las mandíbulas de aquel portal conocido como Corredor de la Oscuridad, y ahora el insignificante tremor del que se habían visto víctimas se transformaba en un agresivo vapuleo en descontrol.

La criatura había llegado a un jardín primaveral, un esplendoroso valle colmado de una primorosa y mullida vegetación. El lozano verdor de la vida que la rodeaba contrastaba con el eco amortiguado de su existencia opaca. Murmullos de pequeñas y escurridizas ardillas atravesaban en uno y otro momento la armonía del lugar, componiendo una hermosa melodía en conjunción del trinar de las avecillas que revoloteaban en busca de insectos fugaces con los cuales alimentarse.

Los sentidos de la Sombra enloquecían a cada segundo, tras cada entrecortado paso proporcionado a través del campo de verde y suave hierba al que había llegado. Bañadas por un copioso rocío, aquellas tiernas hojas cedían a las pisadas irreales del umbrío visitante casi con timidez. Agitada, la Sombra apuntaba a un lado y al otro la mirada de sus deslumbrantes ojos amarillos, en un arduo intento por atisbar la fuente de aquel aroma que embotaba su totalidad, al mismo tiempo en que sus antenas se ocupaban de hacer una maniobra similar por cuenta propia, como provistas de genuina voluntad. En algún lugar se encontraba el ansiado objeto de su deseo. Podía percibirlo; aquella presencia enloquecía sus instintos. El aroma de su esencia…

La presencia de un corazón cercano era inconfundible.

El oscuro ser se movilizó impaciente de un lugar a otro. Necesitaba, cual si su vida dependiera de ello, dar con la localización exacta de la cual se desprendía la vibración de los latidos que urgían su llegada. En cualquier segundo, millones de sus congéneres asaltarían sin lugar a dudas aquellas frescas tierras en búsqueda no sólo de aquella radiante energía vital sino de cualquier otro corazón en millas y millas a la redonda. Tras consumir hasta el último de aquellos contenedores carmesí en las profundas tinieblas, rastrearían con férrea insistencia el más delicioso de todos los corazones concebibles por la mente: localizarían el corazón del mundo. Y los fragmentados restos del planeta se dispersarían en la frontera entre la luz y la oscuridad, para toda la eternidad.

El pequeño monstruo olfateaba, observaba, detectaba todo cuanto le resultaba posible. En ocasiones su atención se centraba en los pequeños mamíferos saltarines o en las mariposas multicolores que se posaban de flor en flor. Ninguno de ellos emanaba aquella esencia embriagadora, ninguno de ellos provocaba el más mínimo estallido en sus entrañas... Pero aquel resplandeciente corazón debía hallarse en las proximidades sin duda alguna. A medida que exploraba aquel valle de fantasía, sus antenas efectuaban movimientos más y más caóticos. Finalmente, sus pasos le llevaron a una senda oculta entre zarzas y enredaderas. Sin conmiseración alguna hacia las florecillas que sus garras y pies aplastaban, el ser se abrió camino entre la maleza con impaciencia. Aquel corazón demandaba su presencia. Casi podía… saborearlo.

Finalmente la Sombra despejó frente a sí la entrada a un sitio de armonía celestial. Una hermosa cascada cuyo rugido seguramente se había visto opacado por las tentadoras resonancias del ansiado corazón, era vertida con elegancia sobre un cristalino lago poblado de hermosos nenúfares escarlata. Una verdadera marejada de arbustos hirvientes de bayas, rojas como rubíes bajo la luz del sol, rodeaba los bordes de aquel paraíso clandestino.

Apenas atisbando las maravillas que tal sitio le presentaba como señal de bienvenida, ceremoniosa gala de sus prodigios naturales, la desahuciada criatura se abalanzó tras el rastro del latente corazón. Sentía la certeza de haber encontrado su delicioso premio y aguzó sus sentidos al máximo, en búsqueda de la silueta de la presa sobre la que se abalanzaría sin piedad. Sus inquietas antenas, sus ojos resplandecientes cual enormes faroles, su ansioso olfato, todos sus sentidos apuntaron a un sitio específico, y la Sombra paralizó cada minúsculo movimiento de su ser.

Una figura mesmerizante se deslizaba irrealmente sobre la superficie del lago alimentado por la seráfica cascada. La línea que dibujaba su contorno era sutil, esbelta… melódica. Sus mágicos pies patinaban sobre la fina capa que dividía al mundo terrestre de las acuosas profundidades, y sin dejar más que un delgado rastro, un leve y grácil dibujo tras su paso, aquella criatura danzaba. En ocasiones despegaba ambos pies del soporte que las ondas del lago le proporcionaban y revoloteaba en el aire vibrante, amalgamada con el millar de gotitas que saltaban durante la precipitación y colisión de la cascada. Los reflejos de los rayos diurnos transformaban aquel rocío en mil caleidoscopios que ataviaban aquella armónica atmósfera, preparando cada aspecto del improvisado escenario a punto para las contorsiones estelares practicadas por la agraciada figura mientras levitaba enigmáticamente, como un ouroboros materializado que practica una coreografía ilusoria en las aguas del aire.

Quizás se debía a ese olor a corazón que no podía remover de sus sentidos. Quizás a su etérea silueta. Quizás a sus místicos movimientos. Pero aunque el corazón que halaba de sus instintos a través de un garfio indestructible parecía querer destrozarlo de adentro hacia afuera, la Sombra permaneció inmóvil, en silencio, observando aquella escena… ensimismada. Pertenecía a un Incorpóreo aquella imagen que sus ojos aprehendían, mas el Sincorazón que la observaba poco habría podido discernir entre una entidad de otra aun cuando sus características fuesen diametralmente opuestas. Sólo podía discriminar entre aquellos entes que poseían un corazón, y aquellos que carecían de uno. Y ninguna otra cosa necesitaba mientras su existencia se prolongase hasta el momento de su muerte.

La Bailarina se percató de la presencia ajena, y sus oníricos movimientos cesaron. El embelesamiento se quebrantó en mil pedazos. La criatura de las tinieblas jamás había observado a criatura similar. Y realmente poca o nula relevancia representaba para él. Su único interés residía en los corazones, y ahora, sumido en la inercia, entregado al cruel efecto de la interrupción, aquel extraño ente rezumaba… oquedad. Difícilmente una pieza de tal valor como el ansiado objeto carmesí que había catalizado su llegada a aquel mundo residiría dentro de un ser con tal vacuidad impregnando su presencia. Habría resultado mucho más tentador el corazón de un animal, que lo que pudiese guarecer aquella… cáscara. Si es que ésta llegase realmente a albergar algo en su interior.

La Sombra desandó sus pasos con desdén, dispuesta a internarse en el Corredor de la Oscuridad de vuelta a su nido de pesadillas hasta que un nuevo corazón al otro extremo de la vastedad captase su atención. Si hubiese sido capaz de asimilar emoción alguna dentro de su negro interior, habría sentido algo similar a la decepción. La Bailarina permitió su partida sin interés alguno más que el de permanecer en el resguardo de la más envolvente soledad una vez más.

Repentinamente, una nueva presencia irrumpió en la escena. Las antenas del monstruo reiniciaron sus movimientos erráticos y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo depredador. Una niña humana había entrado a escena a través del estrecho pasaje con suma confianza. Un corazón humano había ingresado al campo de caza de la Sombra. La luz que emitía con cada latido enceguecía los deseos voraces del ser sombrío; nunca antes había deseado con tantas ansias extinguir el centelleo de la inocencia. Había sido sin lugar a dudas esa reliquia pulsante la que había embotado sus instintos momentos atrás, y debía apresurarse antes de que su parentela detectase tal radiancia e invadiese aquel sitio en tropel.

Sus garras y pies se movieron mecánicamente, y antes de siquiera percatarse, ya se había abalanzado contra la incauta pequeña. A juzgar por su comportamiento, aquella chica parecía acostumbrada a visitar la cascada por algún motivo desconocido, y se había entretenido arrancando algunas bayas de los arbustos antes de continuar su camino hacia el lago. Incauta, canturreaba una tonada de espaldas a su asaltante. Inocente. Cándida. Ingenua. Aderezos perfectos para un corazón delicioso.

Presa de la excitación, el Sincorazón emitió un agudo gorgoteo mientras cargaba contra la niña, evidenciando su presencia y alertando a su víctima del ataque. La pequeña dejó escapar un chillido de terror mientras la Sombra arremetía con violencia, a escasos centímetros de aferrar con sus oscuras garras aquel tierno corazón…

La Bailarina se interpuso entre ambos y rechazó a la bestia con un puntapié que la arrojó a una distancia considerable, hasta caer de lleno en las aguas del lago. La niña, presa del pánico, ambos ojos inundados de gruesas lágrimas, escapó del lugar con total presteza, dejando atrás, disperso sobre el esmeraldino pasto, el puñado de bayas carmesí que con tanto esmero había recolectado.

Cuando el Sincorazón recobró el conocimiento y emergió de las aguas, la niña había desaparecido del radar de sus sentidos hacía ya varias horas, y la Bailarina se hallaba inmersa en un nuevo baile. La doncella levitaba y se retorcía con entusiasmo a mitad del aire, sobre las ondas que la caída de agua provocaba sobre el manto superficial de la laguna. Sus convulsionados movimientos desafiaban toda convención lógica y natural que pudiese existir sobre la anatomía, y ejercía un inexplicable efecto embelesador para la Sombra. Ésta permaneció a orillas del lago, sumida en el irreal sortilegio de aquella danza, sin mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo. Casi milagrosamente, los latidos lumínicos del corazón ansiado reaparecieron; así podía percibirlo el pequeño monstruo. Pese a esto, la calma reinó sobre cada partícula de su ser, y el caos desaforado que carcomía sus entrañas horas atrás se encontraba ahora en un preternatural estado de reposo. Frente a sí, entretenida en su quimérica actividad, entretejiéndose en círculos efímeros sobre el cristalino cuerpo de agua, se encontraba la Bailarina, irradiando los ecos de un corazón sin igual. Al alcance de sus garras. Mas su existencia resultaba tan sublime, que la mera pretensión de aprehenderla con el fin de ahogar su melodía en las nieblas de la oscuridad resultaba inconcebible. Quizás si aquel ser hubiese sido capaz de albergar conciencia alguna con la cual extraer cierta noción de aquello para cuya mente se batía por comprender, no le habría resultado imposible resistirse a tal encanto, rechazarlo de tajo mediante alguna herramienta de mayor utilidad que la de los sentidos... alguna herramienta como la lógica. Mas la criatura tenía una mente tan simple como la de una hormiga en interminable búsqueda de azúcar. Y ahora se había topado con un postre tan excelso que simplemente se limitaba a admirar su… existencia.

"La niña, ella me acompañaba durante mi soledad. Contemplaba maravillada mis movimientos, reía con mis contorsiones, aplaudía tras apreciar las siluetas que dibujaba sobre el agua. Pero no lograba comprenderme realmente, por lo que mi soledad nunca llegó a su fin. Jamás habría sido capaz de hacerlo, pues para comprender debes pertenecer, y no puedes formar parte del vacío… sin desaparecer."

La idea de cada una de aquellas palabras, clara como el agua de la cascada, fue concebida en la umbría mente del Sincorazón, como la arena que toma la forma de mil figuras familiares tras ser acariciada por el viento reseco del desierto. A cada idea le siguió la noción y el entendimiento del significado de aquellas proyecciones mentales y, aunque incapaz de descifrar tal comprensión frente a sus limitaciones animalescas, la bestia compuesta por sombras y tinieblas aprehendió la esencia de los sentimientos adheridos al mensaje arrojado por la psique de la Bailarina cual mensaje dentro de una botella al océano infinito.

¿Sentimientos...?

Atraído por el aroma de un corazón inexistente, portador de una refulgente luz invisible, sosegado y amansado por la melodía interpretada directamente a los recovecos de su mente, el Sincorazón pronto se habituó a frecuentar aquel pequeño paraíso, hasta terminar por transformarse en uno de sus residentes. El oleaje de pensamientos proyectados por la Bailarina inundaba intermitentemente las costas despejadas de la mente de la Sombra. Cuando la Bailarina no se encontraba entregada en su actividad predilecta, observaba las distintas maravillas que la rodeaban, observaba el cielo y la tierra, observaba a las plantas y a los animales, observaba, en busca de aquello de lo cual carecía. Y la Sombra se encontraba siempre allí, presente, contemplando junto a ella (o contemplándola a ella)... sin falta.

* * *

Una noche como cualquiera, una noche similar a los anteriores y a los posteriores, una noche duplicada, Sincorazón e Incorpóreo fijaban su mirada en las constelaciones, esas fantásticas epopeyas narradas por el cielo nocturno, y cada una de las titánicas antorchas que a la distancia inefable conocemos como estrellas refulgía con la nostálgica soledad de millones de años luz.

"Mi existencia es vacua, como el frío astral que recorre las extensiones inabarcables entre las estrellas que agonizan"

La Sombra percibió las proyecciones en los entresijos de su psique, y sus ojos atentos comprendían sin saberlo que la esencia de aquel ser durante sus danzas fulguraba como mil estrellas ardiendo. Y aquellas diminutas chispas celestes se transformaban en los faroles que iluminaban los gráciles movimientos que sobre el lago ejecutaba la Bailarina sobre el escenario que la luna espejada en la superficie encarnaba para ella.

Un día como cualquiera, un día similar a los anteriores y a los posteriores, un día duplicado, Bailarina y Sombra observaban el torrente de agua cristalina descender y estrellarse con frescor y fragor en el manantial que abajo descansaba, y las minúsculas gotas desprendidas del pilar de agua centelleaban como las estrellas de la noche incontenible.

"Mi existencia es hueca, como el dilatado rugido sordo que produce la colisión de estos colosales cuerpos líquidos."

La criatura capturó en su mente los vívidos pensamientos catapultados a ella y sus ojos ávidos comprendían sin saberlo que el ruido que emitía la presencia de aquella doncella mientras bailaba, ensordecía la existencia misma del sonido. Y las diminutas gotas de rocío reflejaban los rayos del amanecer, y se transmutaban en diamantes, zafiros y en cuarzos de cien colores distintos, y la Bailarina se transformaba en una joya más junto a ellas, mientras levitaba y giraba sobre sí misma como una serpiente de escamas encegecedoras.

Un día como cualquiera, un día similar a los anteriores y a los posteriores, un día duplicado, Incorpóreo y Sincorazón olfateaban el polen imperceptible que volando se alejaba en dirección al firmamento, abandonando tras de sí un rastro de perfumes extasiantes. Y las flores del lugar entonaban una colorida sinfonía de pétalos y fragancias que embriagaban los sentidos.

"Mi existencia es nula, como el pétalo de una rosa en un mar de sangre, como el espíritu de un girasol durante la luna llena, como el néctar frente a la miel, como el aroma de las camelias en un jardín floreado."

El Sincorazón asimiló aquellas palabras como las hojas de un tierno retoño a la luz del sol, y sus ojos se enfocaron en la Bailarina. A su mirada, ella misma era un campo de flores cuya extensión se perdía de vista. El aroma de las flores entintó de almíbar el espacio entre ambos seres, y la Bailarina se revistió con la seda de sus fragancias antes de realizar la más hermosa coreografía que hubiese presenciado cascada alguna en toda su existencia.

Y una noche, una noche como ninguna otra, una noche distinta a las anteriores e incomparable con las posteriores, una noche única, decididos a combatir la monotonía de la impenetrable negritud del firmamento nocturno, Sombra y Bailarina abandonaron su minúsculo paraíso y alcanzaron una colina desde la cual resultaban visibles las ínfimas estrellas terrestres que durante la penumbra iluminaban una pequeña aldea aledaña al valle.

"El lugar que debería ocupar mi corazón se encuentra repleto de la nada, y ninguna otra cosa coexiste con ella, más que la nada. Ante la carencia del mismo, soy incapaz de sentir siquiera odio por mi condición, o envidia hacia las criaturas rebosantes de luz interior. Y tú, oh, tú… No estás compuesto más que de un corazón tan enorme que le da completitud a tu existencia, y aun canalizas todas tus fuerzas con inamovible empeño en codiciar los corazones de los demás con el único objetivo de conducirlos a las tinieblas. Tú, cuya existencia se ve resumida a la de un corazón autónomo, con volición, y nada más… Sólo persigues la belleza en el de los demás en lugar de desenterrar la del tuyo propio.

He aquí el firmamento terrenal. Cada una de esas diminutas lucecillas que relampaguean en la oscuridad son corazones humanos, sólo distintos al tuyo por la tonalidad de su interior. Esperanzas e ilusiones, sueños y deseos. Amor, alegría… Felicidad."

Mas los ávidos instintos del Sincorazón, anegados por el torrente de emociones recibido, fueron incapaces de reaccionar ante aquel cofre repleto de valiosos corazones radiantes. Eran sus propios ojos, amarillos como las primeras rocas de oro nacidas de la alquimia, quienes poseían el más deslumbrante fulgor de la noche. Aquel ser quizás no poseyera la habilidad de bombardear la mente de otras criaturas con sus propios pensamientos, pero las miradas…

_Las miradas transmiten mucho más _

_Que lo que una simple palabra _

_Podrá jamás._

_Ni las bellas estrellas _

_Salpicadas _

_En el frío vacío_

_Del universo extenso,_

_Ni el rocío _

_De la mañana,_

_Ni el incienso_

_Ni la fragancia temprana_

_De la más excelsa flor_

_Logran cautivar este corazón_

_Prisionero de la oscura bruma_

_De la nada…_

_Y es que nada se compara_

_Al lugar inusitado que, liviano como pluma,_

_Transformado en espuma,_

_En libertad sólo alcanza..._

_Al observar tu danza._

¿Podía albergar sentimientos un Sincorazón…? ¿Podía percibirlos un Incorpóreo…?

Un estallido estrepitoso irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la noche. Un monstruo descomunal, surgido aparentemente de la nada, comenzó a causar estragos dentro de aquella aldea indefensa. Nubes de polvo, humaredas y escombros volando. Llamas, voces de llanto desgarradoras... destrucción.

Un pensamiento involuntario, un pensamiento instintivo, un pensamiento al que podría catalogarse como inexistente, atravesó a ambas criaturas a la vez.

¡La niña!

Ambos seres se internaron en la villa sin comprender realmente el por qué. El lugar se había transformado en un verdadero infierno, y sólo rivalizaban con las llamas que todo comenzaban a devorarlo, los rayos de energía ardiente escupidos por la titánica aberración que desolaba el lugar.

La Sombra lo reconoció en el acto: otro Sincorazón. Uno de magnitudes titánicas. Poco, muy poco había que pudiera lograrse en contra de esa amenaza... poco más que encontrar a la pequeña y sacarla de aquel sitio. Ninguno de ambos entes lograba comprender realmente la razón detrás de sus acciones. Pero no darían marcha atrás.

Es que, verán... Eran incapaces de sentir miedo.

Los gritos y alaridos de dolor y desesperación saturaban la ahogada atmósfera ennegrecida por las cenizas, mas la naturaleza de la Sombra y la de la Bailarina les impedía comprender que aquellos humanos se encontraban en una situación equivalente o aun peor que la de la chiquilla, y necesitaban de tanta o más ayuda que ella. Ambos tenían únicamente un objetivo delimitado… socorrer el corazón cándido que antes habían conocido.

¿Sería esto lo que algunos llamaban "lazos"? ¿Cómo podían experimentar siquiera algo de cuyos requisitos no podrían haberse encontrado más alejados?... ¿Acaso había encontrado la Sombra la manera de disipar las cadenas de tinieblas que maniataban su corazón…? ¿Acaso residía el secreto en la búsqueda de otros corazones, no para sumirlos en las tinieblas eternas, sino para despertar con su luz? ¿Había encontrado la Bailarina un modo de llenar el vacío que la carcomía por dentro? ¿Bastaba con una simple y llana intención…? ¿Con un simple propósito…?

No tuvieron oportunidad de hallar la respuesta a ninguna de las interrogantes. En el mundo material, poca relación existe entre el tiempo… y las oportunidades de hacer un verdadero uso de su extensión.

Un par de figuras cubiertas por un manto negro como la obsidiana habían hecho acto de aparición dentro de aquel pandemónium sin que ninguna de las dos criaturas lograse percatarse de ello.

El monstruo colosal, al contrario, se vio atraído de inmediato al lugar en el cual se hallaban plantadas ambas personas y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos a toda marcha.

Uno de ellos portaba en su mano derecha el armamento de la luz. La llave a la puerta que conducía al mundo del destello perpetuo. Antes de que la Sombra pudiese reaccionar, el individuo asió con firmeza su espada y la obliteró de un solo golpe. La Bailarina viró perpleja, y pudo apreciar cómo una leve bruma se desvanecía en el sitio en el cual segundos antes de hallaba su… amigo.

La tierra temblaba bajo las plantas de sus pies, se estremecía con demencia mientras el enorme adefesio se aproximaba.

La Bailarina apartó la mirada del espacio vacío abandonado por el pequeño Sincorazón, y la dirigió a los encapuchados. El sujeto del arma tenía aferrada de la mano a la pequeña y aterrada niña, la cual buscaba refugio entre los pliegues de su manto. De haber sido capaz, la Bailarina habría exhalado un suspiro de alivio. La infante ya había sido rescatada. El otro sujeto, inmóvil, irrumpió con algunas palabras.

—Otro Incorpóreo… Y en este lugar. Inaudito.

La Bailarina analizó la situación. El Sincorazón gargantuesco había alcanzado el sitio en el que se hallaban e inmediatamente comenzaba a preparar un ataque a gran escala.

La Bailarina analizó la situación y observó una vez más el… vacío. Su amigo se había ido, definitivamente, y ahora sólo restaba el vacío. El enorme Sincorazón descargó un gigantesco pilar de energía. El par de individuos esquivó con facilidad el ataque. Incapaz de sentir dolor, odio, tristeza o desconsuelo siquiera por la muerte de la Sombra, la Bailarina poco tenía que hacer más que imitarlos y salir de aquel lugar.

Pero si realmente ese era el caso… ¿De qué se trataba aquella insoportable tortura que inundaba su alma? ¿Por qué…

¿Por qué había saltado al sitio de impacto? ¿Por qué había deseado con urgencia atroz desintegrarse… en la nada?

Quizás porque ya no pertenecía a ella.

* * *

La oscuridad se disipaba con un resplandor similar al del nacimiento del universo. Puro. Único. Arrollador.

"No poseo un corazón impoluto que ofrecerte… Es por eso que… yo… No puedo hacer mucho más… No tengo un lugar junto a ti…"

"Yo no necesito un corazón para llenar esta cáscara vacía…

Tú eres mi corazón

… Y perteneces a mi alma."

La luz se extendía indetenible, y tras disipar las sombras, reinó en la totalidad de la nada… Ocupando por entero la vastedad del vacío, hasta la más alejada de sus fronteras. Hasta que el vacío mismo, fue luz.

"¿Sabes? La niña… La niña, ella me acompañaba durante mi soledad. Contemplaba maravillada mis movimientos, reía con mis contorsiones, aplaudía tras apreciar las siluetas que dibujaba sobre el agua. Pero no lograba comprenderme realmente, por lo que mi soledad nunca llegó a su fin. Jamás habría sido capaz de hacerlo, pues para comprender debes pertenecer, y no puedes formar parte del vacío… sin desaparecer.

Y aún así, cuando estoy frente a ti, yo…"

"Tú para mí existes."

Luz, oscuridad, vacío... nada. Todos eran uno. Siempre lo fueron.

* * *

—Despierta, amor… He tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Mm?

—No ha sido mi intención despertarte… Es sólo que…

—No te preocupes. Ya había despertado... estabas haciendo ruido. Además, yo también tuve una.

—¿En verdad?... ¿La recuerdas? ¿Puedes contármela?

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien el sueño; no era más que nada. Solamente eso… Nada. En mi totalidad, nada. Pero pude despertar gracias a tu pesadilla. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarte a mi lado… Me encontré en ti, y pude ser algo... alguien… una vez más. ¿Qué me cuentas de la tuya?

—Yo… En la mía, no podía ver nada. Me había extraviado en la total oscuridad. Mis pasos eran ensordecidos entre las tinieblas… Mi voz se perdía, y mi vista sucumbía frente a la bruma que me envolvía. Pero todo se disipó tras despertar y observarte… Llegaste junto a la luz, y las sombras retrocedieron…

—Mi amor… Abrázame con fuerza. Quiero olvidar esa sensación…

—Por supuesto… Descansa, amor mío… Sólo fueron un par de pesadillas.

* * *

¿Eres oscuridad?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas**_

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Posiblemente éste se trate del fic con menor número de notas y referencias que he hecho, pero quisiera mantener cierta atmósfera de calma con éste en específico :)

La imagen de portada es del o la artista de deviantart **mogcaiz. **En cuanto al autor o autora de la frase de la sinopsis... Si alguien lo conoce, por favor contácteme para colocarlo en esta sección.

* * *

_**Referencias**_

**_Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- La "Sombra" es el tipo de Heartless más icónico en Kingdom Hearts, y existe mucha posibilidad de que lo conozcas aún si no has jugado el juego. Por su parte, la "Bailarina" (Dancer en inglés) es un Incorpóreo que aparece en Kingdom Hearts II previo a la segunda batalla contra Demyx. Recomiendo mucho buscar imágenes para tenerlas en la mente :)

\- En Kingdom Hearts 2, durante la intro con Roxas, se demuestra que los Incorpóreos (los Nobody) pueden comunicarse telepáticamente (un Umbrío logra hacerlo con Roxas). Yo exploté esta capacidad para fines narrativos. De todas formas, nunca se sabe.

\- Los encapuchados del final son Roxas y [otro]. Por lo tanto, podría decirse que el fic transcurre durante alguna de la misiones de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Éste es un fic muy especial para mí, realmente quería publicarlo en esta fecha, y espero que lo disfruten con mucho cariño. Saludos, y feliz día para todos :)


End file.
